Superman: Destinies or Birthrights
by Ironman29758
Summary: Different people's point of veiw on Superman's origin. based on different superman origins. from Lex Luthor xenophobic's veiw to clark's herioc savings


I got the idea from reading a few fan fics as well as superman secret identity, superman secret origin, and other superman origins. I'm going to do it from different people Point of view from Clark Kent to Lana Lang to Lois Lane to even Lex Luthor for two chapters.

Disclaimer:I don't own superman, superboy or any other person. It's DC comics as well as Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

Clark 's P.O.V.- every beginning

Smallville, Kansas.

Every story has a beginning, middle, and end. Mine, well, mine is more complicated than most. I live in Smallville, Kansas (small peaceful town.) I'm a straight B- student. I'm 15 years old. I like to play checkers with my parents. My parents are republican Methodists farmer. I have a part time job working at my father's general store. I love writing stories (mostly science fiction which I can strangely relate to) or journalism. And I think I'm an alien. Surprise, surprise. How do I know? Well. I'm going to take a trip back a few years.

When I was a baby and my parents find me in a rocket ship (most folks say the stork brought their children). I once looked at a barn and accidently set it on fire. The barn animals went wild and pa was furious. Super strength was hard to hide, with me lifting up pa's red truck to get a rubber ball, When I was 6, I just was playing hide and seek with Pete Ross and a few other kids. I ran so fast trying to find a perfect hiding spot I accidently found myself lost in the woods. When I was 8, I got ran over by Old Man McCullough's Prize Bull's when I decided to take a shortcut to the house. Except for a few torn clothes, I was all right and in perfect shape. I learned I had different kinds of visions like Telescopic vision. X-Ray vision. Infrared and ultraviolet vision. Radio wave vision. Microscopic vision. 4-D vision. I could even see an "aura" that surrounds all living things and fades away at the moment of death(that was the moment I became a vegetarian). I could get memory that remembers everything since I was a baby. which It was around 12 year when I quit going to church (it was awkward because Ma's ancestors started the church ). I once jumped a fence and then realized I jumped over the barn as well ( It was fun and I thought if I was in Metropolis I could jump over their skyscrapers). It wasn't my fault though, It was my hearing. Sure it's easy to close his eyes but it's harder to stop hearing every whisper, pin drop, tree fall, etc. At first I thought I could read minds but then I realized it was actually super-hearing (It was fun since I got the ideas of super powers from comic books like watchmen, spider-man, captain America, etc). Realizing that I had super powers I decided to help people since that what superheroes do and the good lord says "treat other like you want to be treated."

The first time I saved some one was my schools crush Lana Lang. She was a cheerleader, beauty pageant queen, 4 years in a row. She lived next door to me almost all my life. She had an interest in being a TV reporter and an artist. Some people (like my parents) said she had a crush on me since kindergarten and we would be the perfect couple. I thought they were just joking around and she might marry a jerk jock like Brad or Whitney or even Kenny Braverman. Pete had a big crush on Lana too but he would never admit it to anyone. Anyway, somehow a barn was on fire and lana was one of the only one inside. Fearing she was inside I used my super speed to rescue her and a few barn animals. I then realized what my purpose in life was. Helping others. I averted disasters like floods, rescue people from tornados, school buses from falling down cliffs, stop fires, rescued cat from trees. I even helped the force a few times (Chief Douglas Parker was shocked.) One time when I rescued someone from a flood apparently someone took a picture of a red and blue blur "flying" (It was actually a really powerful super jump I did in my red jacket and blue t-shirt). I was as big as Bigfoot, or the Bermuda triangle.

"The good Samaritan", "The red-blue blur", "The boy(or man) of steel", "Boy Scout", "The Kansas superman", "the red and blue super dude", "superguy", "the super-boy". I wasn't planning on this(I hope Mom doesn't make a spandex suit). People were telling about the saves I did wondering if I was real or someone's rambling. Then I started having these weird dreams at age 13. It takes place a million years in the future of earth. This hero scientist respected around earth tried to send his baby son, mother and himself to another planet. I'm writing a story based on dream about it hoping it will get published.

Around then when I told Ma and Pa that I had the dreams and I thought it was stress from being the Super-boy. Then they told two things I never expected. I was adopted and I came in a space rocket when I was a baby in 1989. Finding out I was an alien was shocking. As if I wasn't a big freak. Why did parents send me away? Did I do something wrong? Didn't they love me? I ran to the field where my parents said they found and look up. "Son, I know how you feel." "Yeah you never were an alien from another planet." Pa looked at me humorously. "We can never know if you're an alien or from the future or even a metahuman. And maybe it doesn't matter. You're our son now. You're an American citizen-that means you have great responsibilities." When we drove home, he told me about the comic book character I read like Captain America, Invincible and other heroes using their powers to help other for their greater good and rumors of mystery men in the 1930s-1940s. At the end of the trip I realized he was right. Whoever I may have been before, it doesn't matter I have to help other in any way I can.

At school something I never expected happen, happened. Pete Ross, one of my best friends came up to smirking at me. He's the captain of the debate team and is also saying to everyone he will be president of the United States or a millionaire. "I think I knew who the Super-boy is." He whispered I instantly drop all my books in surprise! "Wh-how?" I whispered. All this time when I thought I kept it hidden well here is one kid who found out easily. Maybe He had his suspicions when I accidently broke his arm playing football when we were younger. "He probably is an alien police officer from another planet." He whispered in my ear, probably because he was worried someone might steal his idea. "Are you serious?" I said relieved. "Yeah he probably came to this planet because he chose this world because he wanted to make it as cool as this earth." I looked at him. "Hey you never know." "Yeah Lana and Chloe said they could be those meteor freaks!" I looked at him weirdly. "Meteor Freaks?" "Yeah, It was some big meteor shower back in 1989 and it hit Smallville, Mongolia, Gotham, Columbian Andes, and other places. Some people got super powers." Pete said. I was horrified. That's when I realize that it was my fault that all of this happened so I it was my responsibility. So I stopped a few meteor freaks and then I found something out I never would have imagined. My birthplace.

To be continued

**NEXT: BIRTHRIGHT AND DESTINITES**


End file.
